


4 Times Juyeon Didn't Know How to Shut Eric Up and 1 Time He Did

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, Eric talks too much, Eric!Centric, Fluff, Juyeon thinks he's annoyed, Juyeon!centric, Kevin Jacob and Hyunjoon are mentioned, Like, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he's more endeared, but only kinda, except it's only 4+1 lol, not an ounce of angst, oh!, one of those 5+1 things, technically all of the boys are there, that's all enjoy, this is pure Fluff be warned, unless you count the brief mention of Kevin crying once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Alternative title: Eric Talks Too MuchBasically: Eric talks too much and Juyeon is annoyed, but not really. He just wants a bit of peace and silence once in a while, and he finds out just how to get that.





	4 Times Juyeon Didn't Know How to Shut Eric Up and 1 Time He Did

Eric is loud. It’s not a bad thing, really, the boy just has a lot of energy and likes talking, and the result is him talking non-stop, as if he never gets tired. And honestly, all of the boys in the group are used to that, already. It’s just how it is. A normal day for them is: waking up too early after getting too little sleep, rushing to get ready, going to practice, practicing until they can’t anymore and then going back home to work on individual stuff, all while listening to Eric rambling about a game or a movie or Felix. And they don’t mind, they’re used to it by now. But Juyeon will admit that sometimes he just wants Eric to shut up for a minute. He has to make a few attempts to find out just what will do that.

_Candy_

Waking up at six in the morning and being rushed out of the dorms to film whatever variety program their staff came up with this time wasn’t ideal. They were all tired from the intense practice of the previous day, and Sangyeon had forced all of them to clean the dorms once they arrived, because, and Juyeon quotes ‘we can’t keep living in this pigpen’. So to say that all of them were either pouty or grumpy and quiet isn’t a lie. Or, well. It is. Because Eric may be pouty, but quiet? Only in their dreams.

Juyeon tried to drown out the sounds of Eric complaining about how he was still hurting from their practice, and how the impromptu cleaning session had stirred up his allergies again. Usually that worked like magic. Juyeon, just like the others, had long ago learned how to close his eyes and let Eric’s voice become a distant noise that he barely noticed. For some reason, however, he couldn’t seem to do it that day.

“I spent the whole night sneezing. Sneezing, hyung! It’s impossible to sleep if you’re sneezing every ten seconds.”

The sleepiness was clear in the boy’s voice, and also because his lisp was always more pronounced when he was tired. But to someone who didn’t know him, he probably seemed like someone who had gotten at least ten hours of sleep and a giant cup of coffee.

“What a horrible night.”

Grumbled Hyunjae, who, Juyeon noticed, was the person Eric was apparently talking to. He cursed. If Eric was talking to Hyunjae that meant that his next victim would be Juyeon. And from the way the boy was pouting at Hyunjae’s unenthusiastic reply…

“Juyeon hyung, do you have any allergies?”

Oh god.

Juyeon was going crazy. A whole forty-minute trip, which he could have used to nap, wasted. All because Eric couldn’t seem to stop talking for a goddamn second. And because Juyeon didn’t have the heart to dismiss the boy like the others, but that wasn’t the point.

“And then my mom gave me some of her cake, and we didn’t know it had nuts until…”

Juyeon admitted his plan wasn’t that well thought out, but it did give him a few moments of peaceful silence as Eric tried, eyes wide as saucers, to figure out what was it that Juyeon had just shoved in his mouth.

“Hyung, are these jellies?”

Asked the boy, sticking his tongue out and going cross-eyed to try and see what was currently in his mouth. Juyeon hummed.

“Yes. Eat them.”

He said. Eric tilted his head, putting his tongue back in his mouth and chewing for a moment, before smiling.

“These are really tasty, hyung. Where did you get them? You know, when I was a kid…”

Juyeon sighed in desperation, but he couldn’t fully erase the little smile tugging on his lips, because somehow, despite how much Juyeon wanted peace and quiet, Eric was still slightly endearing in his excitement.

_Water_

Juyeon was trying to think. Recently, Sangyeon had been encouraging them to make their own stuff, be it lyrics, compositions or whatever. Juyeon had never been good with words or instruments; he was a good singer and amazing dancer, but expressing feelings, be it through sounds or words, was something he had never even attempted to do, because he knew what the result would be. But Sangyeon had asked them to, and who was Juyeon to say no? It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

Yes. Yes, it could. And someone talking your ear off definitely did not make the process any easier.

“… my teacher told me I should stick to dancing. Can you believe that, hyung? Teachers are supposed to be encouraging and all that stuff, but this lady really told me I wouldn’t get far with singing or rapping because I couldn’t speak properly. I mean, I know I…” Juyeon sighed, getting up. He saw Eric tilting his head. “Hyung? Where are you going?”

Juyeon nodded towards the door.

“To get water.”

He said. Eric beamed.

“Hyung, you don’t have to! I have water here!”

Juyeon blinked as the boy produced a water bottle out of god knows where.

“I, you…”

Eric smiled even brighter.

“I always have water with me. My mom was very strict about me drinking enough water throughout the day, she said it was very important to stay hydrated. I’ve been carrying a bottle around since I was, like, five, you know? I mean, back then I didn’t have a choice, my mom told me to take my water bottle and I obeyed. I was a kid, you know? But then I grew up and the habit stayed, and I…”

Juyeon didn’t think before taking the bottle from the boy, taking a long swig and shoving the bottle on the boy’s mouth, much like he had done with the candy just a few days earlier. The result was a lot less pleasant. Eric spit the water out in surprise, right on Juyeon’s face, making the older shriek as Eric sputtered.

“Shit, what…?”

Eric interrupted him.

“Hyung! Did it get on you? Shit, I’m sorry. Well, actually, you were the one who put it in my mouth without warning me, so maybe…”

Juyeon stared as the boy once again went off, absent-mindedly wiping Juyeon’s face with the sleeve of his shirt, and all he could do was chuckle, shaking his head, because, really, he should have known this wouldn’t work. Also because Eric was frowning as he talked about the time he had spit juice on his ‘worst enemy’ by accident, which caused them to become friends, and maybe he looked kind of cute.

_Bird whistle_

The third time Juyeon tried to shut Eric up was, admittedly, his most stupid attempt.

They were once again filming for a show, and at least this time they had had time to prepare and rest beforehand. Which meant they were less tired, but did not mean Juyeon wasn’t about to die from how much Eric was talking. He was pretty sure it had started off with Eric talking about how his family used to go to the beach all the time together, but by now the boy was talking about his kindergarten boyfriend – Juyeon had taken a while to process that Eric had actually said _boy_ friend – and Juyeon had no idea how the boy had gotten there.

Juyeon didn’t quite know why was it that sometimes it was easy for him to ignore Eric rambling and sometimes he just couldn’t tune it out. He did notice it was becoming harder and harder to ignore it, though, the times it distracted him quickly becoming bigger than the times he closed his eyes and barely noticed the constant stream of words. He didn’t have an explanation for that either.

What really mattered at the moment, however, was the fact that this was a time when he couldn’t seem to tune Eric out, no matter how hard he tried. He listened to all of Eric’s stories as they rode to the beach, then missed half of the explanation of the game they were supposed to play, because even as the staff explained it Eric didn’t shut up. Then he eventually lost the game, and not because he didn’t know what to do, but because he had been standing next to Eric and ended up paired with the boy, and Eric may be a master of talking and paying attention at the same time, but Juyeon wasn’t a master of listening paying attention and got them caught.

And then he had to listen to Eric complaining about Juyeon being too slow and getting them caught, and later Eric complaining that they weren’t getting food, even though Hyunjoon gave them part of his food. And then he had to listen to Eric talking about birds, because the staff took them to bird-watch in the nearby woods, and… was shoving a bird-whistle in Eric’s mouth a smart idea? No. It was not. But Juyeon never claimed to have smart ideas.

The rest of the boys wanted to kill Juyeon for the rest of the day as Eric trailed after them blowing on that goddamn whistle. Juyeon could argue that at least it wasn’t Eric’s voice and his crazy stories. If he missed the boy talking on his ear non-stop he wouldn’t let anyone know.

_Stuffed toy_

Juyeon never understood why was it that Eric had so many stuffed toys. The boy’s bed was filled with them, and that was already a lot without counting the ones in his shelves and his wardrobe. He didn’t mind the amount of toys, it wasn’t like they affected him in any way. He just didn’t get it. The only problem with them was that…

“… and I just don’t get it, you know? I mean, if there’s a big castle in the middle of nowhere, and a nun was killed in there, and your horse refuses to get close to it, then why would you even go there? It makes no sense, any smart person would…”

They weren’t even watching that movie. They were watching Love, Actually – don’t ask Juyeon why, he doesn’t know –, and still here Eric was, rambling about a horror movie Juyeon was pretty sure the boy hadn’t even watched before. Juyeon couldn’t even tell what happened so far in the movie they were currently watching, because Eric wouldn’t shut up, and Juyeon used to be so good at tuning him out during movies, but now he couldn’t seem to… what the hell happened? Juyeon shifted to try and get more comfortable and _that_ is the problem with Eric’s stuffed toys. Juyeon groaned as he took yet another toy from under his butt, because whenever he so much as breathed too hard he squished another one of those things.

“And then you see a little kid running alone in the middle of the night and you go after it? Hyung, it makes no sense! And the worse is that…” Juyeon shifted again and had to close his eyes, because fuck, not another one. “… you know? I mean, if I see Satan once that’s enough for me to run the fuck out of the place, I won’t be staying another night in a castle with the devil running free. You have to be pretsafgr…” 

The last part of whatever Eric was going to say got muffled as Juyeon shoved a big stuffed bunny in the boy’s face. Eric coughed and shoved the bunny away, blinking at Juyeon with wide eyes, and for a moment Juyeon regretted his impulsive action, because what if he hurt Eric? What if he… a smile lit up Eric’s face and Juyeon raised an eyebrow.

“What…?”

Eric hugged the bunny.

“Hyung, I’ve been looking for this one! Lixie gave it to me on my birthday and I remembered putting it in my bed, but I couldn’t find it the other day, and I’ve been trying to find time to look for it, but now I don’t have to, because you found it for me!”

Juyeon’s first instinct was to shove another toy on Eric’s face. Instead, he let himself smile, because Eric was hugging the bunny tightly and talking excitedly about zombie bunnies, and maybe Juyeon was starting to understand why was it that he was becoming worse and worse at ignoring the boy.

_+1_

All of the boys were sitting in a circle, all ready to exchange gifts. Most of them didn’t celebrate Christmas, but ever since they found Kevin crying on Jacob because the boy missed spending Christmas with his family so much they started a tradition of doing a Secret Santa on Christmas eve and spending Christmas together to celebrate and make the two boys less homesick.

It was always fun and loud, their Secret Santa. They teased each other and laughed and exchanged gifts, and it was an overall messy and noisy moment, but they were used to it. Besides, as soon as the presents were done being exchanged they started separating into smaller groups to talk and spend time together and just relax and enjoy each other’s company, and it wasn’t absolutely silent, but it was definitely calmer.

Except once the presents were done being exchanged, Eric joined Juyeon on the couch, and Juyeon could only sigh and chuckle as the boy started talking in true Eric style.

"Hyung, did you see what Hak hyung gave me? It’s a tie-dye kit, hyung! Look, it comes with lost of different colours, and…” Juyeon held in his laughter, because he was pretty sure Haknyeon had gotten that as a joke – that was allowed, they often got each other stupid presents – but no one had had the heart to tell Eric that, because the boy had actually loved the present. “Have I ever told you about how I used to paint with my dad? He taught me how to paint a bunch of stuff, like fences and an actual canvas. I mean, he tried to teach me, but I suck at drawing, so it was actually…”

Just like every other action Juyeon took when it came to Eric, this one was impulsive and stupid.

Eric’s eyes widened as Juyeon’s lips met his, but the older barely saw it, because he was already closing his eyes. When he pulled back and opened his eyes he couldn’t help but to chuckle at Eric’s stunned face. The younger boy blinked twice, then tilted his head.

“Hyung are you trying to shut me up?”

Juyeon smiled slightly.

“Maybe I just wanted to kiss you.”

Eric’s face immediately reddened and Juyeon mentally patted himself in the back.

“Oh.” Juyeon had never seen the boy stay quiet for so long. “Can… can you do that again?”

“If I knew that was all it took to keep you quiet, I would have done this long ago.”

“So you were trying to shut me up! Hyung, don’t…”

Juyeon didn’t mind Eric talking on his ear non-stop, he was used to it. But if in between the boy’s ramblings he could sneak in a kiss or two he would gladly do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in like... half an hour? idk the idea just popped in my mind and I decided to try and write it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^.^


End file.
